Duck
Duck is a dimwitted duck, but he is the handy animal of the''Banana Cabana ''and Howie's pal. He is voiced by David Berni. It has been discovered that Duck has royal roots as seen in the episode "Ducking Duck". He also switched jobs whenNarhwal lost his horn once in the episode "Horn Swoggled". His full name is Archibald William Nightingale Duck III', which was revealed in "The Sun Howie Always Wanted", when he got an award. Duck can speak in Dirk Danger's native language. According to Duck no means yes in swed-o-vlakian. Duck sleeps on a crate with a pillow and a blanket in the storage cupboard of the Banana Cabana. He keeps a potato masher by his bed. His code for turning off his home made fake sun was Giant Mutant Birthday Cake. It is revealed that he thinks tennis rackets are banjos as in the episode "Figure Fight", he said "Why does my banjo have so many strings in it?". Duck invented time travel purely to rid the Banana Cabana of its rubbish as featured in "Trash To The Past" after Howie gives him his apple core. Duck's secret for delicious pancakes is to not leave them on the dirty floor longer than necessary. His signature is a big X. He dislikes breadcrumbs apparently. His belly rumble sounds like a clock chiming. He likes his doughnuts with the crust cut off. His favorite color is claimed to be asparagus. He grew up the on the road Nose Nugget Boulevard. Duck is his own best friend and prefers himself in the color Perrywinkle. Duck is ragingly lactose intolerant and finds walking outside to see his sister Mandi is already outside is nice. Duck likes eating crayons, so does Piggy, and makes a rainbow in his belly due to over-eating crayons. In "The Night Shift",Duck thinks that Howie is himself. In "Howie's Little Helper", Duck rides a sliegh saying "''and to all a good night!" during the false snowstorm. Duck's idea of being a hero is becoming a delicious hero sandwich. Duck discovered that sand papering his eyes is not as fun as he first thought and ended up with plasters on his eyes. He has only learnt one note with singing, which is Laaaaa ect. His mom used to make rotten lint for dinner. Also, Duck wishes to become a proffesional beach model. According to Duck, he will turn into a pumpkin at midnight. He has a shed that holds his well loved possesions such as his snot mop and a booger chair. He thinks of his shed as a dream come true if it involves a shed. His favourite instrument is the musical saw and thinks the stage floor is out of tune. Every summer he sells out of Duck merchandise or himself. Duck gives Dirk Danger prank calls such as "Your refrigerator is running! Hee hee hee!" Duck also has a lucky retainer called Lucky which Howie loses in Banana Split. In "The General Election For Mayor", Duck voted for a rake. He said it was like an anti-leaf agenda. In "Hotel of Horrors", his 'Bizarro Cabano'copy is Siamese twin of himself. When Tex Cowchucky says he likes open space, Duck turns Tex's room into outer space. Duck fixes the ozone layer with a bandage. In a game of ''Dirks and Dragon''', Duck plays the princess. Duck and the canyon go way back as friends. He almost got married to Narwhal. He said ''dadadadadada in "The Duck Vinci Code"! And he has a mini duck called Little Duck. Category:Member of nickelodoen unite Category:NICKTOONS